The Things I Deserve
[[Archivo:Thats_a_maika_by_official_ghost-da7apxq.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] The Things I Deserve (Las Cosas que Merezco) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 21 de junio de 2016 y actualmente supera las 250 mil visitas en YouTube. Intérprete: MAIKA Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor . *Traducción al español por Team Y&B. Inglés= Say I could make a perfect world By playing God and singing songs Everyone would clap along And I’d be gone without a trace The source of misery is infused in flesh and bone And all these horrid mistakes from deep within will be Erased on the train tracks Here it comes The climax of the problem What you’ve been waiting for The deafening suspense Oh, here it comes The whistle’s blowing louder We’ve all been waiting for My problematic waste of an existence tearing to shreds Right before your eyes Share a universal smile I’m sorry you had gotten so unlucky this time around How I’m wishing you a better farewell in the next life Say things reduce to entropy By playing God, I ran away No one gave a farewell No shedded tears or lamentation The source of misery is infused in flesh and bone Its tongue is clicking away, a language we all regret It’s not so easy for me For me The world in the palm of my hand Destroyed My problematic waste of an existence tearing to shreds Right before your eyes Share a universal smile I’m sorry you had gotten so unlucky this time around How I’m wishing you a better farewell Alas, the story never changed for the better end It’s sad to say The damage done lives in my blood And I walked away unharmed Maybe another day I’ll get what I deserve |-| Español= Digamos que pudiera hacer un mundo perfecto Jugando a ser dios y cantando canciones Todos aplaudirían Y yo habré desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno La causa de la miseria está infusa en carne y hueso Y todos esos profundos y horridos errores serán Borrados en las vías del tren aquí viene El clímax del problema Por lo que han estado esperando El estrepitoso suspenso Oh, aquí viene El silbato está sonando más fuerte todos hemos estado esperando por esto Mi problemático desperdicio de una existencia cual se cae a pedazos Justo delante de tus ojos Compartiendo una sonrisa universal Lo siento, has tenido tan mala suerte en esta ocasión Te deseo una mejor despedida en la siguiente vida Digamos que las cosas se reducen a una entropía Jugando a ser dios, huí Nadie se despidió Ninguna lágrima derramada, ningún lamento La causa de la miseria está infusa en carne y hueso Su lengua chasquea a la distancia, un lenguaje que todos lamentaremos No es tan fácil Para mi, para mi El mundo en la palma de mi mano Destruido Mi problemático desperdicio de una existencia cual se cae a pedazos Justo delante de tus ojos Compartiendo una sonrisa universal Lo siento, has tenido tan mala suerte en esta ocasión Te deseo una mejor despedida Ay, la historia nunca cambió para un mejor final Es triste decirlo El daño hecho vive en mi sangre Y caminé lejos totalmente ilesa Quizá otro día recibiré lo que merezco Galería o_shit_thats_a_spooky_maika_by_official_ghost-da7aqab.png|Imagen Oficial ilustrada por GHOST. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016